Boothby's Garden
by Captain Nora Jones
Summary: Janeway is hurt by Seven and Chakotay’s relationship, but an old friend gives her a nudge in the right direction.


Title: Boothby's Garden

Series: Star Trek: Voyager

Author: Captain Nora Jones

Rating: K

Summary: Janeway is hurt by Seven and Chakotay's relationship, but an old friend gives her a nudge in the right direction.

Disclaimer: I don't own them; I just play with them, and give them back.

Feedback: Yes please.

Janeway's breath caught in her throat as she entered the dark mess hall. There in the soft light of the passing moon was her first officer and the young borg she thought of as a daughter, caught in a passionate kiss. It stung. She thought about saying something, but instead she did what she always did; she ran.

She ran through her ship. It was the middle of the night and most of the Beta shift was at their posts. No one saw her enter the holodeck. She threw herself on the empty holodeck floor and cried. It was startling even to her. She was not used to such an outburst of emotion.

"Please select a program," the computer said and Janeway realized that it was probably the third or fourth time it had done so.

"Chakotay's boxing program," she thought. Heartache had given way to anger.

She entered the code and the dimly lit boxing ring sprang into view. A Cardassian was shadow boxing in the ring as she approached.

"Well, you're not who I expected," came a voice.

She looked to the bench and there sat a hologram of Boothby, the Academy's gardener.

"Thought I might come for a little training," she said trying to keep her emotions in check.

Boothby smiled a knowing smile and shook his head.

"You don't want to do that," he said getting off the bench and coming toward her.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because you came here to hide, not box."

Janeway took in the old man. Even though he was a hologram he still seemed as wise and all knowing as the Boothby she knew during her days at the Academy.

"This is the wrong setting for you," the old man added. "You know where to find me."

Janeway nodded,

"Computer end program," the boxing ring disappeared. "Computer activate Janeway Alpha Six."

She was blinded by holographic sunlight and as her eyes adjusted the garden unfolded before her.

"There that's better isn't it?" Boothby said from a bench to her left. "Now, what is troubling you, Captain?" He asked patting the vacant seat next to him.

"Who said anything was wrong?" she challenged. She was quickly trying to regain her composure.

Boothby gave her a stern look.

"Bull. I've been around Captains since before you were born. I could see through Picard's mask and I can see through yours. Now, this wouldn't have anything to do with that handsome first officer of yours, would it?"

Janeway flinched.

"I thought it might."

Janeway gave in.

"He's given up on me," she said sitting down on the bench. "For someone half my age."

The statement still hurt. She blinked back tears and turned away from the old man. A moment passed in silence.

"In the deepness of space, the vastness of the universe, we find many a place we could call home, but there are wild spirits and wild hearts that take time to settle."

"I don't want to settle, I just want him."

"And?"

"And I have let rules and regulations get in the way."

"So?"

"I have to tell him, somehow."

Boothby smiled and patted her leg.

"Come see my roses," he rose and Janeway followed smiling at the wise old man. They strolled through the holographic garden only stopping for Boothby to cut a pink rose for her. When they returned to the bench he said,

"I think it's time you return to your ship Captain."

Janeway nodded.

"Thank you."

The old gardener nodded and turned to work on his roses as she left the holodeck.

"Janeway to Chakotay."

"Yes Captain?" Came the reply. It didn't sound like she had interrupted anything.

"Meet me on holodeck two."

"On my way."

Chakotay entered holodeck two half expecting to step into Sandrine's or Master DaVinci's studio, but the blinding sunlight was a complete surprise. An unfamiliar garden sprawled before him.

"Kathryn?" He called.

"In the rose garden," her voice drifted from somewhere within.

He followed the twisting and winding path through the hedges until he came to the rose garden. There standing next to the fountain was Kathryn and she was, stunning.

Kathryn watched as Chakotay's mouth fell open. True she had found the most beautiful pale blue dress to meet him in. This was a catch she wasn't willing to give up now.

"Hello," she said.

"Hi," he said uncertain of what was going on, but was surprised to see his Captain blush a little.

"I-I need to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"I saw you and Seven kissing in the mess hall."

"You brought me here to tell me that?"

"No, I brought you here to tell you that, that the woman warrior needs her angry warrior."

He said nothing but raised an eyebrow at her.

"I love you Chakotay," she said softly almost ashamed of it.

He stepped closer and her breath caught in her throat as he leaned forward and kissed her passionately.

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that," he said when they pulled apart.

"What about Seven?"

"Kathryn you've nearly died more times then I care to count in the last seven years. I have paced ruts in the floor of sickbay waiting for you to open your eyes. I have prayed to every god, entity, and spirit I know to keep you alive. Every time you bounce back I love you that much more. I could never love Seven the way I love you."

"I was foolish Chakotay. Forgive me."

"Of course," and he kissed her again.

"Come, see my roses," she said taking his hand and together they strolled off into the garden.

Boothby watched them go an a smile graced his face as he moved off to tend to another part of Kathryn's garden.


End file.
